


The Slytherin Auror

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Tom Hiddleston, Gen, Head Auror Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Ron Weasley Bashing, Wizard Tom Hiddleston, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Harry Potter has been tasked to find and take down his former friend Ron Weasley after it was discovered that Ron was scheming to have the Wizarding World exposed. However, Minister Shacklebolt pleads him to convince an well-known Auror to return to the Wizarding World to save the World from critical exposure. Can Harry Potter convince the Slytherin Auror to save the World?





	1. The Task

It was a typical day at the Auror Department for the Head of Aurors Harry Potter as he sifted through the endless paperwork with a cup of coffee by his side. Harry relished the role after becoming a respected Auror who apprehended many rogue dark wizards who attempted to become Death Eaters again. He was about to drink his coffee that his assistant had just brought in when the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the large office. The dark-skinned wizard had a grim look on his face before he went to the point.

“Mr Potter, I have a task for you.” Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he was sitting in an armchair in Harry Potter’s office at the Auror department. The dark-skinned wizard was in one of his many moods that Harry had learned not to cross his path unlike many unfortunate souls who did not know the difference between a happy or an angry Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

“What is the task?” Harry asked in a respectful tone while maintaining his distance from the Minister. 

“I need you to convince Tom Hiddleston to return back to the Auror department. We need his help.” Kingsley said glumly. The Minister looked like he wanted to hex any witch or wizard who got in his way that day.

Harry’s eyes widened when the name of the famous Auror Tom Hiddleston was mentioned by Kingsley. Auror Tom Hiddleston was a unique Auror who had the ability to blend into Muggle society while having the ability to detect offenders who threatened to expose Muggles to Wizarding Britain. However, Tom was well-respected at the Ministry of Magic until Lord Voldemort killed his Muggle-born wife and the events had forced him into hiding. Since learning about the unique Auror, Harry Potter had maintained so much respect for the man who prevented the Muggle world from discovering their unnatural compatriots.

“Why do you need him? Harry was curious to why the Ministry was asking him to bring back the Auror. 

“We need him back for a case involving Ronald Weasley.” Kingsley looked furious when he said Ron’s name. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hands over how his former best friend had gotten himself into serious trouble with the Ministry by making several attempts to break the Statute of Secrecy. Ronald Weasley, to Harry Potter, was a disgrace to the name of Hogwarts, Gryfffindor and lastly the Ministry of Magic through his actions. Harry felt for the family who had become his family in a time of need while Voldemort was around. 

“Alright, I’ll track him down and when I do, I’ll let you know.” Harry was apprehensive since he knew Tom would be hard to convince to return to his Auror duties. Tom Hiddleston was proving to be hard work even the former Boy Wizard had not met the wizard himself yet. Harry was not about to give up. 

By the sounds of his Minister, Harry was certain that Tom was needed. The former boy-who-lived got up from his chair to shake Kingsley’s hand before assuring him that he would track down Tom and try and get him to come back.

The dark-skinned wizard left Harry’s office shortly afterwards. Harry sighed as he tried to figure out ways to get the former Auror to come back until he remembered a very good friend of Tom’s.

Harry went down the hallway to an office where a wizard was standing at his desk with papers in his hands. He knocked on the door which the wizard signalled for him to come in.

“Mr Potter, what brings you to my office?” Theodore Parkinson said as he looked at the Head of Aurors with curiosity to why the famous Harry Potter was doing in his office. He set his papers down on the table as he faced Harry who was standing tall after entering his office.

Theodore Parkinson was Tom Hiddleston’s partner in all Auror activities and had even attended Hogwarts with the respected Auror. He knew how Tom had worked through his natural ability of being a Legilimens. Theodore also knew what Tom was doing at this moment through his mind and Tom had let him in his mind.

“Mr Parkinson, it has come to my attention that we need a very particular Auror back. Mr Shacklebolt has requested that I track down Tom Hiddleston for a case that is not going very well for us.” Harry said nervously as Theodore was surprised at Tom’s name being mentioned for the first time before Voldemort came.

“What is it that you need my friend for?” Theodore narrowed his eyes on the wizard that he came to know since he heard of the prophecy. However, the middle-aged wizard was very interested in why Harry Potter needed to find Tom.

“We need him to track down Ronald Weasley who is currently in the Muggle World, he is threatening to expose our world unless Tom comes back to stop him. It’s a race against the clock, sir.”

Theodore took off his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. He could not believe it, Harry Potter was requesting for Tom Hiddleston to stop Ron Weasley from causing further problems to the Wizarding world. He knew that Tom would be a difficult man to convince since the wizard’s life was shattered by Voldemort and went into hiding. Theodore Parkinson had to help Harry Potter to get Tom to return as an Auror.

“I’ll help you convince Tom.” Theodore said confidently. Harry felt a weight fall off his shoulders when Theodore admitted that he would help the Head of Aurors to track down Tom Hiddleston.

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry said nearly in a joyful tone when the World was going to be at risk of being exposed by Ron.

“Don’t thank me yet. Meet me in the Apparition area in ten minutes.” Theodore said as he looked at Harry in a way that meant that it was time for the Head of Aurors to leave his office. After Harry left, Fabius picked up a Muggle telephone to make a call to someone.

“Tom, I’m coming over with Harry Potter soon so be ready.” Theodore said into the phone before hanging up and putting the phone into his suit. The wizard left the office shortly afterwards.

Harry was waiting at the designated Apparition point when Theodore appeared in a Muggle suit and a coat.. The wizard looked astute as he looked at Harry. They linked hands and they disappeared.

Shortly afterwards, Harry and Theodore appeared at the front of a townhouse that was not far from the Ministry of Magic but they could not risk the walk since Ronald Weasley could be somewhere.

“I’ll do it.” Theodore said as he walked up the steps to the front door of the townhouse. He rapped on the door, waiting for Tom Hiddleston to open the door to the two wizards. A minute later, the man known as the well-respected Auror Tom Hiddleston opened the door.

Tom Hiddleston was wearing an emerald green shirt along with suit pants, the clothes combination suited the wizard well and it paid homage to his Hogwarts house Slytherin. The Auror was one of the very few wizards in Slytherin who were respected throughout their time in Hogwarts by other houses. However, the wizard was a Muggle-born wizard and his placing in Slytherin had always been a mystery to this day.

“Harry Potter.” Tom said with a small smile on his face while acknowledging Theodore before letting the both wizards into his home. The Auror led Harry and Theodore into his study where a fire was roaring in the fireplace but Tom was staring at Harry.

“So, you’re the boy who killed Lord Voldemort.” Tom drawled as he stood next to the fireplace, his leg was resting on the other leg. Harry swallowed as his throat went dry when he was in the presence of the Auror that he respected so much during Auror training.

“Y-yes, sir.” Harry croaked out but his answer amused the tall man. He started chuckling with Theodore who smirked at how infantile Harry Potter sounded when he confirmed his identity with Tom.

“You are really that intimidated with me, are you?” Tom beamed good humoured as he clicked his long fingers. A house-elf arrived and made itself known to its master which was Tom. Harry looked at the Auror and his house-elf with bewilderment, it made him question why such a respected Auror would have a house-elf in his home. Tom was a Muggle-born, for Merlin’s sake. The sight led Harry to think of Hermione since the witch despised the idea of having house-elves in magical homes.

“Get me Firewhiskey and three glasses, Toddle. Thank you.” Tom said in a soft tone and the elf disappeared with a crack. The elf returned quickly with the bottle of Firewhiskey and three tumblers for the three wizards in the study.

“Thank you, Toddle. You are off for the rest of the evening.” Tom smiled at Toddle who returned the smile before disappearing again. Harry was gobsmacked at how Toddle did not even make a scene at how he was not needed, Tom definitely did have a hand in this. Tom used his wand to levitate the Firewhiskey over to Harry and Theodore before sipping his drink.

Tom went to sit down on a large armchair which he gestured for Theodore and Harry to sit on the other armchairs. He put his drink on the table before proceeding to speak.

“Now, Harry Potter. What is it that you need to speak to me about?” The Auror said as he sat back with his long leg crossed over the other one. He was definitely a good looking one which Harry knew that Tom had witches after him at the Ministry.

Harry cleared his throat and used his professional voice that he always used at the Ministry. Time to convince the Slytherin that the Ministry needed him.

“I was tasked to find you and convince you to return to the Ministry as an Auror. You see, the Ministry has its hands full with a wizard who is threatening to expose our world on numerous occasions.” Harry said but Tom was adamant to what Harry was asking of him.

“Who is the offender?” Tom queried to who the offending wizard was while he looked at Harry.

“Ronald Weasley.” Harry said firmly as he had his hands on the armchair sides. Tom started laughing when the Weasleys were mentioned. It led Harry to think that the famed Auror had despised the red pure-bloods along with others in Slytherin.

“Ah, the Weasleys. They never fail to amaze me in all humanity, I must say.” Tom dryly said before taking another sip of his Firewhiskey. Theodore was listening to the conversation between the Boy Who Lived and the respected Auror.

Tom quickly went blank faced when he asked another question to about what Harry was asking of him. He knew that Harry was equally as good as him but he was never good on the same level as Tom Hiddleston. Harry suddenly felt that the Auror was not liking him at all and he knew that it would break his heart to be on his bad side. 

“Why are you telling me this, Potter?” Tom said, his voice was clipped. He did not appreciate Harry Potter telling him to get back to being an Auror when the job costed him his wife and his livelihood.

“It’s because he does not have a choice, Tom.” Theodore finally spoke up from his chair. He was there in case the Auror would hex the Boy Wonder. Harry sighed in frustration over how Tom was beginning to become reluctant to take the offer. He should have known better than to start pressing the Auror’s buttons so soon.

“Tom, will you help the Ministry and I in stopping Ron Weasley?” Harry asked reluctantly since knowing how Tom would react to the question, he mentally braced himself for the impact.

Tom’s face dropped as he heard the question that he was dreading to be asked. Since Elizabeth Hiddleston got kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange and was killed by Lord Voldemort for being a Muggle-born, the Auror refused to go back to the Ministry again. He shut out the Minister who constantly begged him to return until Harry Potter came along.

“No, absolutely not.” Tom snapped as he shot up from his armchair while maintaining eye contact with Harry. Harry felt defeated when Tom rejected his offer and he was not so sure on how to tell Kingsley that the well-respected Auror refused.

"Please?" Harry asked one more time but his voice had become whiny which Harry hated. He hoped that the Auror was going to accept the mission but it was suddenly realised that Tom's famous temper was on full display now.

"No! Now, get out of my house before I bloody hex you into the next year, Potter!" Tom snapped again before he pulled out his wand and pointed it threateningly at Harry to get him to leave his house. Harry now felt defeated and was not sure how to tell Kingsley that his famed Auror had said no to the mission. 

“Tom, I understand that Lord Voldemort and his actions has affected you deeply but it is in the past so please think about this offer. Please Owl me as soon as possible when you have made your decision about this. We need your help to take down Ron Weasley before he does serious damage.” Harry calmly said before making his way out of the Hiddleston townhouse. Theodore followed him, leaving Tom quietly seething about being asked to return when it had caused him painful memories.


	2. Ministry of Magic

After Harry and Theodore left his townhouse, Tom went to think about what the golden boy was asking of him. It was four long years since the Auror had stepped inside of the Ministry but was well aware of the efforts that Shacklebolt was doing to keep the wizarding world safe from dark wizards like Ron Weasley who threatened to expose it. He knew that Harry Potter was leading the efforts in making the Wizarding World a much safer place than it was previously before Lord Voldemort came along. Tom Hiddleston felt like he had to praise the former Boy Wizard who was often thrust in the limelight after being named in the prophecy to take down Lord Voldemort. 

The visit had affected Tom Hiddleston, one of the good Slytherins and a well-respected Auror. He never expected to have Harry Potter inside of his house after all those years of hearing of him. The head of Aurory's proposition had the Auror thinking about his future and sitting around was not going to work for Tom. It never came to his realisation that Tom was truly ready to return back to work, the time was right.

“About time.” He whispered to the moving portrait of his beautiful wife and protector of Hogwarts. Elizabeth Hiddleston was a fine Gryffindor Auror who was tasked to protect Hogwarts when Voldemort rose to power until she got kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange to be tortured at the Malfoy Manor by the other Death Eaters. Elizabeth’s life got cut short by Voldemort after she refused to tell him where her husband was. She had died protecting Tom and he always knew that. The portrait of Elizabeth gave him a smile that said that it was time that Tom got back to normalcy.

Tom took out his wand that was being held in a holster on his upper leg like he had always done during his Auror career for security as his wand was very rare and many magical beings wanted their hands on it. Hiddleston’s wand was one of its kind after wandmaker Garrick Ollivander proved him to be a difficult one to match with a wand. The wandmaker turned to making the Slytherin his very own wand. His wand was made of Blackthorn wood with a core of Dragon heartstring, it meant that the wand was made to be very powerful for the Muggle-born who became a powerful Auror in his own right. The black wand’s appearance was long but sleek for Tom to handle since the wizard had long fingers that draped around its silver handle. It was simply perfect for him.

Tom looked at the black and sleek wand and started stroking it, “Looks like we are back.” He muttered himself before quietly casting a spell to fetch his black Auror hat and black trench coat that had the hidden ability to transfigure the Auror into simple Muggle clothing in the Muggle world. The said items flew to Tom’s body like a balm, Tom Hiddleston was in full Auror attire.

Before Flooing to the Ministry, Tom ensured that his house was fully warded against any Muggles or Dark Wizards. Happy with what he did, the wizard grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped inside of the fireplace.

“Ministry of Magic!” Tom’s smooth voice shouted and he disappeared in the green flames.

 It took several minutes for Tom to Floo into the Ministry’s lobby. Tom suddenly felt at ease after he stepped out of the fireplace, he thought no witch or wizard would leave him alone until he atleast got to Harry’s office. Tom was wearing his famous black fedora hat along with his trenchcoat which of course led to the Ministry’s workers recognising the Auror as he walked on the way to the Auror Department. Getting recognised already, there were witches and wizards whispering to each other in a shocked manner and those whispers consisted of:

 “Is that Tom Hiddleston?  
“Tom Hiddleston’s back, isn’t he?”  
“I thought You Know Who killed him. I cannot believe it.”

Instead of going to Harry first, Tom sat down on an armchair in the lobby. He tipped his fedora to cover his face while he started to read the revamped Daily Prophet in an attempt to be not further seen by more witches and wizards that were loitering around to get a view of the famed Auror. Then, Tom heard the unmistakeable smooth voice that belonged to his childhood bully and fellow Slytherin who was Lucius Malfoy. Tom braced himself mentally in order to deal with the rather pompous pureblood wizard who loved to single out Muggleborns on the basis of their blood.

“The famous Thomas Hiddleston. Our blessed protector of our world.” Lucius Malfoy said condescendingly as he approached the Auror in the lobby, he knew what Tom looked like so the Malfoy lord found it easy to spot Tom. The Auror's hat was still tipped low over his face so that Lucius would not see his face nor he turned his head to look at the pure-blood wizard next to him.

“Good morning to you, Lucius.” Tom bit back with sarcasm, Lucius was in the same house at Hogwarts as him but was two years older than the Auror.

“Did that Potter boy ask you to come back?” Lucius asked with interest to why Tom was at the Ministry. The Malfoy patriarch was not in the Auror’s good books due to his reputation of being a Death Eater for Voldemort and a bully during Hogwarts. Hiddleston was a target of Malfoy and his bullies due to his family background but he was not afraid of the pure-blood wizard.

“Mind your own business, Malfoy.” Tom snapped as soon as he heard Lucius’s pompous voice mentioning Harry Potter. Lucius smirked when he realised that Tom had not changed since the war four years ago.

“You have not changed, Hiddleston.” Lucius smirked again which Tom ignored him. The Auror remained silent until Lucius decided to touch on a delicate matter to antagonise him further in order to create an unholy show of himself in front of the wizarding population in the Ministry.

“You’re the same Mudblood that I had the opportunity to bully in Hogwarts.” Lucius chided which Tom heard the remark and quickly took his wand out before shooting up from his seat. Tom’s face was in full view which the entire Ministry went silent as soon as they saw Tom rise from the chair and point his wand at Lucius. Lucius started laughing as he got his wand out of his cane while he got up from the chair as well. It was all fun and games for the Pureblood wizard who enjoyed these types of games.

“Say that again or I’ll make sure you don’t see the light of the day again.” Tom said bitterly as he held his wand tightly which pointing it at Lucius. He looked intent on hexing Lucius Malfoy to Hell and back.

Hearing the commotion nearby, Harry went to investigate. To his shock, Tom and Lucius had already met but looked like there was going to be a showdown between the two Slytherins, he grabbed his wand and ran over to the men.

“Put your wands down!” Harry shouted at the wizards who looked like they were going to hex each other if Harry hadn’t arrived in time.

Lucius chuckled and put his wand back into the cane. He had succeeded in riling up Tom Hiddleston and it had been his life’s mission to get at the Hiddleston wizard.

“Ah Harry Potter, nice of you to join us!” Lucius piped up spitefully as he turned his head to face Harry but did not realise Tom was still there. Tom grabbed Malfoy while Harry tried to get Tom off him but the Auror was strong.

He pinned Lucius against a marble pillar while other witches and wizards looked on. Tom was going to deal with Lucius in the old-fashioned Muggle way of dealing with racists like Lucius Malfoy and people that represented the Dark Wizard.

“Do you really want to get sent back to Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy?” Tom’s voice was deadly as he held Lucius’s neck which the wizard tried to free himself from Tom’s clutches until they were suddenly shocked by a spell that happened to come from Kingsley Shacklebolt’s wand.

“Stop it, the both of you!” Kingsley bellowed after putting his wand back into his robes. He glared at Lucius and Tom on the marble floor before signalling for two Aurors to break the pair up.

Two Aurors broke Tom away from Lucius. Lucius had a seething look on his as he pointed his finger at Tom but secretly happy that he got Tom riled up to the point that the Auror grabbed him by his neck.

“You will pay for this, Tom Hiddleston. Oh the Ministry will have a good time investigating you!” Lucius hissed as he straightened himself up to continue antagonising the Auror but Tom was smirking at how Lucius gave him an empty threat.

"Enough, Lucius. Now go before I will Floo your Bail officer about today!" Harry shouted to get Lucius on his way before things turned deadly. Thankfully, Lucius nodded and scowled as he went on his way.  Tom knew that Lucius was harmless since the blonde wizard had a criminal record and was already on bail from Azkaban.

After two Aurors brought Tom into Harry’s office, Kingsley was furious to why Tom’s first day at the Ministry went badly after Lucius had the nerve to antagonise Tom. The Minister of Magic was beginning to regret employing the Pureblood after he got out of Azkaban.

“Now, what was that about, Mr Hiddleston?” Kingsley glared at Tom who looked furious and still wanted to make Lucius pay for what he did to the Auror.

“Lucius thought it was good sport to call me a Mudblood.” Tom spat at the last word of his reply to the Minister. Kingsley sighed heavily over how Lucius had promised him that he’d change when he came asking to work at the Ministry.

Well, Kingsley was wrong as it was obvious that Lucius Malfoy had not changed. His supremacist views remained the same after the incident with Tom Hiddleston.

“Enough of Lucius, he does my head in." Kingsley said distastefully before he quickly changed the topic, "Anyway, have you thought of the offer that Mr Potter gave you?” Kingsley was hopeful in the tone of his voice with his eyes lit up in anticipation to what Tom would say about that.

“Minister, I am doing it.” Tom said quickly with his hands on his waist. Kingsley began laughing while he clapped his hands. Harry looked so relieved that he finally had one of the best Aurors on the Ron Weasley case and could be close to catching the Dark Wizard.

“I knew it!” Kingsley said cheerfully before he offered Tom a handshake but it became awkward for Tom so they ended up not shaking each other’s hands.

Tom looked at Harry and Kingsley with a smirk on his face before opening his mouth.

“Now, if you two excuse me, I have to go and catch a weasel.” Tom said with a mischievious glint in his green eyes before leaving the office. The hunt was about to begin. 


End file.
